Меридианские слизни
'Меридианские слизни '– это крупные черви, которые живут на Меридиане. Описание История Появление * 1 сезон 15 серия «Слизни» Галерея |-|Сериал= The Meridian mudslug in the jar.png|Меридианский слизень в банке. The Meridian mudslug crawling out of earth.png|Меридианский слизень вылезает из-под земли. The Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house, picture 1.png|Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. The Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house, picture 2.png|Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. The Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house, picture 3.png|Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. The Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house, picture 4.png|Меридианские слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. The Meridian mudslug in the jar, picture 1.png|Меридианский слизень в банке. The Meridian mudslug shows his sharp teeth.png|Меридианский слизень показывает зубы. Taranee watching the Meridian mudslugs crawling to Irma's house.png|Тарани видит, как слизни ползут к дому Ирмы. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 1.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 2.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs getting closer to Caleb and the Guardians.png|Меридианские слизни наступают на Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 3.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. The Meridian mudslugs growing into the earth.png|Меридианские слизни словно врастают в землю. Hay Lin trying to blow the Meridian mudslugs away, picture 3.png|Хай Лин пытается сдуть Меридианских слизней. The Meridian mudslugs surrounding Caleb and the Guardians, picture 4.png|Меридианские слизни окружают Калеба и Стражниц. Caleb running away from the mudslugs.png|Калеб убегает от слизней. The mudslugs burning in the inferno created by Taranee, picture 1.png|Слизни не сгорают в пламени, созданном Тарани. The mudslugs burning in the inferno created by Taranee, picture 2.png|Слизни не сгорают в пламени, созданном Тарани. The mudslugs attacking Taranee, picture 1.png|Слизни атакуют Тарани. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee.png|Калеб спешит на помощь к Тарани, которую облепили слизни. Caleb trying to save Taranee from the mudslugs.png|Калеб пытается спасти Тарани от слизней. The mudslugs swarming all over Taranee and Caleb.png|Слизни облепляют Калеба и Тарани. Will, Irma and Hay Lin giving Caleb and Taranee their hands to pull them out of the swarm of the mudslugs.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин дают руки Калебу и Тарани, чтобы вытащить их из полчища слизней. Will, Irma and Hay Lin trying to pull Caleb and Taranee out of the swarm of the mudslugs, picture 1.png|Вилл, Ирма и Хай Лин пытаются вытянуть Калеба и Тарани из полчища слизней. The mudslugs crawling to their tunnels, picture 1.png|Слизни уползают в свои туннели. The mudslugs crawling to their tunnels, picture 2.png|Слизни уползают в свои туннели. The tunnels dug by the mudslugs.png|Норы меридианских слизней. The tunnel dug by the Mother slug.png|Нора, которую вырыла мамаша слизень. The Mother slug coming from underground and breaking the road.png|Мамаша слизень появляется из-под земли и разламывает дорогу. The mudslugs looking where Caleb and the Guardians ran away.png|Слизни смотрят, куда убежали Калеб и Стражницы. The mudslugs chasing Caleb and the Guardians underground.png|Слизни преследуют Калеба и Стражниц под землёй. The_mudslugs_crawling_to_Alchemy's_house.png|Слизни подползают к дому Элкеми. Cornelia looking at the mudslugs crawling across the window of Alchemy's house, picture 2.png|Корнелия видит слизней, которые ползут по окну дома Элкеми. Caleb,_Blunk_and_the_girls_looking_at_the_tunnel_dug_by_the_Mother_slug,_picture_1.png Caleb,_Blunk_and_the_girls_looking_at_the_tunnel_dug_by_the_Mother_slug,_picture_2.png The Mother slug's shadow.png|Тень мамаши слизня. The Mother slug grabbing Taranee.png|Мамаша слизень хватает Тарани. The Mother slug pulling Taranee to her mouth.png|Мамаша слизень тянет Тарани к себе в пасть. Taranee throwing fireballs at the Mother slug's mouth, picture 1.png|Тарани пытается отбиться от мамаши слизня огненными шарами. The Mother slug wants to eat Taranee.png|Мамаша слизень хочет сожрать Тарани. Caleb taking one of the juvenile mudslugs to distract the Mother slug from Taranee.png|Калеб хватает одного из слизней, чтобы отвлечь его маму, которая хочет сожрать Тарани. The Mother slug throwing Taranee away.png|Мамаша слизень отбрасывает Тарани. The Mother slug missing Caleb.png|Мамаша слизень промахивается в Калеба. The Mother slug grabbing Caleb's leg.png|Мамаша слизень хватает Калеба за ногу. The Mother slug pulling Caleb towards herself, picture 1.png|Мамаша слизень тянет Калеба к себе. The Mother slug spinning Caleb.png|Мамаша слизень раскручивает Калеба. Caleb landing on the mudslugs.png|Калеб приземляется на слизней. The Mother slug's shadow getting closer to Caleb and the Guardians.png|Тень мамаши слизня нависает над Калебом и Стражницами. Irma making the finger gun gesture to attack the Mother slug, picture 2.png|Ирма соединяет пальцы как пистолет, чтобы сразиться с мамашей слизнем. The Mother slug is ready to fight against W.I.T.C.H in their Guardian form.png|Мамаша слизень готова сражаться со Стражницами. The Mother slug dodging the whirl of fire created by Taranee.png|Мамаша слизень отбивает огненный вихрь, созданный Тарани. The Mother slug wants to get Caleb.png|Мамаша слизень хочет схватить Калеба. The Mother slug hit by the banner that was knocked down by Irma and Hay Lin.png|Баннер, который снесли Ирма и Хай Лин, ударяет мамашу слизня. Cornelia lifting the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 2.png|Корнелия поднимает мамашу слизня в воздух. Cornelia lifting the Mother slug out of the ground, picture 3.png|Корнелия поднимает мамашу слизня в воздух. Cornelia turning the Mother slug forward to the portal to drop her into it, picture 2.png|Корнелия разворачивает мамашу слизня в воздухе, чтобы отправить её в портал. The Mother slug dropping into the portal, picture 1.png|Корнелия отправляет мамашу слизня в портал. The Mother slug dropping into the portal, picture 2.png|Мамаша слизень проходит сквозь портал. Категория:Злодеи Категория:Монстры